


Waking up to find yourself

by STEREK12345



Category: Sterek - Fandom, stiles and theo, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEREK12345/pseuds/STEREK12345
Summary: In the glade they lived off what they got. For three years thirty six men lived there with thirty five unlucky companions who wanted to get out. They only had each other to fullfill their needs and wants. They thought they were doomed, untill the people who put them in there sent them a gift. A beautiful, handsome and extremely attractive man was sent up. His name, Stiles. Stiles gave them all a reason to work harder to find a way out so one of them could be with him. But some people had other plans to make him submit.





	1. Never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope u all like it. Please leave your comments bellow.

The men of the glade have always been tough, they never cared about who they hurt. They never cared about what they did and who's feeling they had hurt. That's how it has always been for as long as they could remember. So when Theo lifted the body out from the box like it was the most precious thing in the world they all stared in confusion. Theo gently laid the boy on the ground like he was scared to hurt him. He was staring at the boy with eyes full of lust and desire. The boy then shoved peters arms off of him and stood up looking around and staring at his surroundings untill he saw all the men staring at him.

"Hey." A man said from behind him. The boy then turned around to see a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes. " Its all right. My name is Peter." He went on "we are not here to hurt you. You just have to trust us. Okay." The boy then slowly shook his head and started walking backwards still staring at Peter. Untill he hit a rock solid surface. When he turned around he saw the most attractive man he had ever seen. He had stubble and green eyes that were staring at him with no emotion. Before he could move again Peter had taken his arm and said " you need to trust us okay we are a family and you are one of us now. Can I count on you not to freak out again." Stiles nodded his head and walked off with Peter while the rest of the men went back to work.

"It's ordinary to have forgotten everything about your past, but soon your name will come back to you." Peter said to him while they were sitting in a tall tower made from wood. "Stiles... My name is Stiles." Peter smiled and said "well Stiles, what is it that you want to do. I mean we all have to pitch in some how." Stiles eyes then fell on the huge closed steel doors that he saw when he first arrived. "I want to go in there." He said staring back at Peter who was now taken back at Stiles comment. "You can't, we already have people for that, and besides, I don't think you are strong enough to handle the maze." Stiles knew what he was taking about since everyone else was a lot more muscular than him. "How could you possibly know that I am not capable of handling the maze?" Stiles questioned. Peter sighed and pointed to the man Stiles had bumped into when he first arrived and a tall man with the same build but darker skin tone next to him. " That's how you should look to enter the maze. They are the strongest here and they have to be to enter the maze. You could be a medic, you look smart enough." Stiles then nodded and got up with Peter as he said "let's go meet the other I am sure you will be quite the VIP here." Peter said, and then walked of leaving Stiles confused by that comment.

Stiles was sat by the bonfire biting into his food and looking at the people he just met. There was Mason and Corey, a couple that cooked and served the food. Near to them was Scott and Isaac who were medics and they were the smartest in the glade. Across from them were the group of builders who were very strong. There was Theo, the man who pulled him out of the box, to the left of him was Liam, a boy no older than 16. And to Theo's right there was Jackson, he and Theo looked like they could be brothers. Quite far away from them there was Peter and Chris. Chris was the wepean maker and the best fighter of the group. Finally joining the glade were the two runners, Derek, the handsom man who he bumbed into before, and next to him was Boyd, who had the same build as Derek but had a darker skin tone to him. 

"So." Scott said to Stiles catching Stiles of guard. " I heard you want to be a medic." "No." Stiles said "I want to be a runner." The smile that was on Scotts face was quickly replaced by a look of confusion. "Stiles, being a runner is dangerous you could die, you could get trapped in there, and no one has survived a night in the maze." Scott says rather quickly. " How could they die?" Stiles questioned. Then they heard a howl coming from beyond the walls that only him and Scott payed attention to. "That's how, wolves that kill anything that they see. And you would not last very long especially with your build." Scott say looking away from Stiles. "What does that mean?" Stiles asked angrily. "Nothing." Scott answered with guilt in his voice knowing it was not the right thing to say. " Just that you don't have the amount of muscle as the runners do and you probobally are not as fast." "You know." Stiles says "looks can be deceiving!" Stiles says before walking off into the woods, ignoring the apologies from Scott.

Stiles rested his back on a tree and slided down on to the ground. He was staring at the ground thinking about what his life could have been like before all this. Then a sound from behind him dragged him away from his thoughts. Stiles quickly got up and looked behind him trying to find out who it was who made the noise. He found no one there, untill he turned back around and saw Theo there. "Oh my god Theo you scared me." Stiles says breathing heavily. But before he could say anything else Theo had pushed him against the tree holding Stiles there with one hand placed on his chest. "What are you doing Theo, let me go!" Stiles yells but his voice was drowned out by all the voices coming from the bonfire. " You know Stiles." Theo says with a smirk on his face. " You are really beautiful, let's say we have some fun." Stiles immediately starts struggling again trying to get out of Theo's grip, but it was no use. Theo then started kissing Stiles neck while Stiles cries for help remained unheard, and the night went on.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter is a bit longer. Hope u guys enjoy.

Stiles was comfortably lying down on his hammock which was just made of cloth. He was talking to Scott who's hammock was adjacent to his. He had been receiving a few stares from Theo ever since that night that he raped him. Even though Stiles never told anyone what happened, he wanted to see Theo beaten and bloodied. He had also been receiving a few stares from Derek, but he did not mind them. "Okay everyone, lights out." Peter announced before blowing out the candles and jumping on his hammock. Stiles turned over and let sleep dominate his body.

The next morning Stiles put away the brush that he was sweeping the wooden floor boards with. He turned around and saw Boyd and Derek run into the maze as Stiles looked in envy. Later Stiles looked up and saw the runners run back in. He saw Derek stair at him. They only broke contact when Scott taped Stiles on the back. "You need to collect more wood." He said handing him a bucket. Stiles sighed, he took the bucket and walked back into the woods. 

He saw a man standing infront of him. Stiles jumped in shock. He reached out his hand and said. "Hi, your Matt right, I'm Stiles." Stiles then retrieved his hands when he saw Matt shaking with anger. "Hey are you okay?" He asked. "I... Saw you." Matt said quietly. Stiles looked confused. "The other night with Theo." Stiles looked shocked. "You can't tell anyone." Stiles said. "You can't have him... You can't!" Matt shouted back at him. Stiles looked disgusted." I don't want him." But before he could say a thing Matt had his hand over Stiles's neck and pushed him to the floor.

"I will kill you!" He screamed strangling Stiles, ignoring Stiles shouting for him to get off. Stiles found a wooden stick from the bucket he had dropped and wacked it over Matts head, and took that moment that Matt was on the floor to run. But Matt caught up quick and pushed Stiles. They both went tumbling down a hill. Stiles got up quick and started to run yelling for help. His calls for help did not go unheard as people in the glade were all looking around in confusion. Stiles then came out from the woods running and yelling for help as Matt followed and tackled him to the floor screaming at Stiles. When Matt looked up Chris had brought a long wooden stick to Matts face. They all held Matt down and Scott helped Stiles up. "What happend?" He asked worried. "I don't know he just attacked me." Stiles said, looking around he saw the huge steel doors that were now closed. He then saw Derek staring at him. Stiles looked away and walked off, Derek followed. 

Stiles sat down on the floor, his back resting on the wooden wall. He watched as they put Matt in a cell to lock him away as he made his threats. Derek came and sat down next to him, Stiles heart started to beat faster. "Why would he do that?" Derek asked. "I don't know." Stiles said breathing heavily. "Your lying." Derek said his voice raising. "Tell me the truth Stiles." "I told you, I don't know." Stiles said before getting up. Derek followed and grabbed Stiles by the arm. "Tell me the truth." Stiles was going to have to tell him. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Stiles said, Derek nodded his head and Stiles told him what Theo had done.

There it was. A sight that Stiles wanted to see for a very long time. Theo beaten up. His face full of bruises and a black eye. His nose was bleeding and he he had bruises all over his body. After Stiles had told Derek what Theo had done to him, Derek walked out to find Theo in the woods alone. He then punched Theo in the face and the fell as Derek grabbed him by the neck and started punching him on the face over and over. He then hit Theo in the temple and Theo blacked out. 

Derek then stormed out and Stiles followed him. "What was that!" Stiles asked shocked about what he had just done. Derek just carried on walking off. He then stopped and with his back to Stiles, not able to bring himself to look at him. "That's what he deserved." Derek said before walking off again. Stiles decided to keep his distance from Derek from now on.

The next morning Stiles had gotten up early because he needed to help Theo, because Theo was un able to move. He now was sweeping the wooden floor boards while everyone else was sleeping. He heard a voice coming from behind him saying "Stiles." Stiles already knew who it was. "Hey Derek." Stiles whispered carrying on cleaning with his back to Derek. "Are you going to carry on ignoring me?" Derek asked his voice breaking a little. Stiles did not answer. "Please talk to me." Derek begged. "What do you want." Stiles blurted out. "Can you come with me." Derek questioned. "I have to work." Stiles said. "You can take take twenty minutes of, everyone else will be sleeping anyway." Stiles reluctantly nodded his head and followed Derek into the nightmare filled woods.

Stiles followed Derek into a deeper part of the woods wich no one has been to except Derek. All he heard was the sound of water running. He saw a magnificent and beautiful water fall wich he loved. Derek gave him a smile as he walked behind the water fall and into the cave. Stiles did the same. He looked around the dimly lit cave and Derek said. "This is were I come to be alone." "Have you shown anyone this place?" Stiles asked. "Just Boyd, because he is the only person I actually like in the glade... Well, apart from you." Stiles was confused but did not want to make it more awkward then it already was by asking him about what he just said. " If this is were you come to be alone then why did you invite me?" Stiles questioned. Derek just fell silent again. 

Stiles sighed. "The people who put us in here are sick people." Derek said. "They put us in here with you. They are trying to punish us by using you." "How?" Stiles asked. But Derek did not answer his question, again. After that they spent most the time in the cave talking and laughing. Stiles felt closer to Derek now. "We should probobally get going." Derek said because they had been there for some time now. Stiles just nodded and walked out with Derek. When they were halfway back they smelt something off. Derek immediately grabbed Stiles's hand, as he knew what the smell was. They carried on walking untill they reached a cabin that Stiles knew only the runners could go into, to map the maze. But on the walls they saw Boyd with his arms dangling by his sides and his head rested on his chest and a wooden stake piercing his heart. Derek then turned to Stiled who looked shocked and said. "There's a killer in the glade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the plot twist???


	3. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below. This chapter may be a little boring

FLASHBACK

Stiles was sat with Derek by Boyds grave, which Derek had made himself. Before Chris came to them and asked to speak with Stiles. Stiles followed Chris untill he stopped walking. "Stiles if there is a killer here then you are in a very vulnerable position." He said to Stiles looking at him with worry in his eyes. "We're all vulnerable." Stiles said back to him. "Yes, but everyone else here is a lot stronger than you." Chris said back to Stiles. Stiles looked down at the ground. "What do you want me to do?" Stiles asked. "I can teach you how to fight if you give me the time, I would teach you how to fight so you could beat up anyone in this glade." Stiles stared at Chria weirdly but ultimately nodded his head. "Okay." Stiles said. Chris just nodded and walked away. When Stiles turned back around Derek was gone.

PRESENT DAY

"Yes you can." Derek said to Stiles. "I'm not allowed, my job is to help the people who are injured, I can't go into the maze." Stiles argued. "You can do what you want, plus Boyd is dead... Stiles, it's not safe here. Come with me into the maze." Derek argued back. "But Peter said I can't." Stiles said back. "You don't have to listen to him come with me, I'll keep you safe." Derek replied. Stiles eventually nodded his head and went with Derek into the maze ignoring the stares from everyone else behind him, and Perer angry face. 

The maze was absolutely huge. The walls were really big and there were no wolves in sight. It was not that bad of a place. But all Stiles could think about was the immense amount of trouble he was going to be in when he gets back. He tries not to think about it but he couldn't stop. So he just kept on running behind Derek, he knew the maze like the back of his hand. Stiles was looking around where Derek had stopped to map some of the maze when he heard a growl come from behind him. He looked back and saw a wolf. 

The wolf was enormous. It's teeth were sharp and it eyes were red. Stiles was stunned, he grabbed on to Derek arms and whispered. "Derek, I thought wolves were only supposed to come out at night. " "They are." Derek replied turning around in confusion. Then he saw the wolf and grabbed Stiles and started backing away. "Stiles." Derek said "run." He said befor pushing Stiles in front of him and running as fast as he could. The wolf chased after them and Derek knew he would not be able to out run the wolf. 

They ran towards a different section, the walls were starting to close. Derek ran through and looked back at Stiles who was standing on the other side of the wall. He was staring at the wolf running towards him. As soon as the wolf catches up Stiles ran down the wall as it was closing. His heart beat rising. The wolf was close behind him. The wall was closing in on him as Derek was yelling for Stiles to run faster. Stiles then just barely made it and jumped past the closing wall as it crushed the wolf. Stiles could barely breath, and Derek stared at him in shock. 

They both started walking again, Stiles did not want to have a conversation about what just happened, but Derek said "that was amazing Stiles." Stiles just shrugged it off not really wanting to talk. "Stiles, you could have died." Stiles just stayed silent. "Let's go back to the glade now." Stiles said. Derek nodded and walked with him to the glade. When they got there the place was deserted, that was until they heard a scream coming from the woods and they ran towards it.

Stiles and Derek went to were the gladers were. They were all crowding over one space. Stiles pushed past everyone and saw Corey. His stomach had a wooden stake peircing it and a wooden stake in his heart. He had a rope around his neck wich left marks on his neck. Stiles looked shocked. He looked around and saw Mason (Corey's boyfriend) on the floor, crying and shaking. Liam had his arm around him. He looked around for Derek and saw him talking to Peter. He then looked behind them and saw Theo, he had bruises all over his face. Theo then smiled at Stiles and walked away. "Okay everyone, clear off." Peter announced. As people started walking away. "Not you Stiles, I want to talk to you." Peter said and Stiles heart beat went up again. 

"So, you went into the maze." Peter said calmly. Stiles nodded his head. "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders, it's just that Derek wanted to keep me safe." Stiles said really fast. Peter nodded his head and said "I am not stopping you from going into the maze." Stiles looked confused "I heard about your heroic actions, and we need someone as brave as you to help us get out of here." Peter said walking past Stiles. He patted him on the back and said "congratulations Stiles, your a runner." Peter said before walking off and leaving Stiles shocked and happy.

Scott basically suffocated Stiles when he hugged him. "Congratulations, I know you've wanted to go into the maze since day one. Maybe you'll find a way out." He said nodding. Scott then said "hey your boyfriend is really possessive." Stiles looked confused as he turned around and saw Derek staring at Scott. "He's not my boyfriend." Stiles said back. "Okay, I am going to sleep before he kills me." Scott said leaving Stiles. 

Stiles then laid down on his hammock and Derek came to lay down next to him. "So, everyone now knows about what happened in the maze." Derek said smiling. "Did you have to tell everyone." Stiles asked. "You deserve the credit, your the first person to ever kill a wolf." Derek replied. Stiles smiled. He then recalled what Scott had said to him. "Why are you so protective over me." Stiles questioned. Derek just went silent. Stiles sighed and turned over, knowing that he won't get a reply he closed his eyes trying to get to sleep. Derek only replied when he was certain that Stiles was asleep. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you." 

But Stiles was not asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comment section


	4. Save it for a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment bellow on your thoughts!!

Stiles lay awake all night replaying what he had just heard. He had heard the man he liked say he loved him. Stiles thought about confronting Derek about his feelings, but he did not know what to say. Stiles wanted to be going out with Derek but also did not want to be going out with him because if it did not work out he would lose a friend. Stiles then decided to keep what he had heard to himself, and not confront Derek.

The next morning Stiles did not want to go into the maze. He looked around and saw Derek gearing up with his equipment, Stiles just stared at him untill someone tapped his shoulder. Stiled turned around and saw Theo staring back at him. "What do you want Theo?" Stiles bitterly said. "There are a lot of things I want." The said smiling. "But you only want him." Theo said again pointing towards Derek. Stiles just shoved past him. Untill Theo grabbed his arm. Stiles just wanted to use his training with Chris to hit Theo but he did not want to be punished. "You think he is so innocent." Theo said again. "Derek is really the worst one of us all." Stiles could not take it anymore, he pushed Theo away from him and ran into the maze without Derek.

Stiles realised he had made a mistake by coming to the maze by himself because he had no clue as to were he was going, but he kept running, scared of any wolves lurking around. He also did not want to run into Derek which would be easy because he did not know were he was. So he just kept on running. That was untill he saw the dead boy of the wolf he had killed the day before. He saw the dead body with crushed bones and blood on the floor. Stiles then realised something flashing near to the wolf. He reached for it. It was a metallic cylinder with a green flashing button. Stiles then placed his fingers slowly on the buttons and pressed it. Just as he did there was a sound from behind him and as he looked back he saw the ground starting to open up and the walls crumbling and falling onto he floor.

Stiles immediately took of, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, looking back every so often just to see the idea of him dying was getting closer. He kept running until he collided with a rock solid body. He fell and saw he was on top of Derek. "Run." Stiles said getting up and running off. Derek looked back and saw the ground comming up and walls crumbling and crashing onto the ground. Just then it started to rain. The rain fell hard and slowed Stiles and Derek both down. They turned a corner and entered a part of the maze that even Derek had never seen before. The rain still pouring down. Derek and Stiles both looked around to see a narrow path way with ten meter space on both sides. Stiles looked Back at the metallic cylinder, the button had turned green and when he pressed it the wall started to come up and made a path way to a metal door with buttons on it. 

"Do you know the password?" Stiles asked Derek. Derek just shook his head no and Stiles heart began to race as he looked at Derek who was staring at him. "We should leave now." Derek said before turning his back and walking out as the rain fell hard on them. Stiles started to walk out as the he looked around and saw the walls on the floor and the ground open. He looked at Derek who was just staring at him. Stiles had to tell him. "I heard what you said last night." Stiles told Derek who was looking back at him confused. "When you said you were falling in love with me." Stiles said looking at his feet. When he looked up he could not say anything else as Derek's face was right next his and he connected their lips together. Stiles was shocked but he inmediatly started to kiss back as the rain fell.

 

A/n 

This chapter may not be that good but it needed to be there because it leads to the next chapter.

Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumbs up, thumbs down???


	5. Betrayal

There was another murder in the glade. One of the gladers called Danny had died. He had died with rope strangled around his neck, which was used to suffocate him and a stake in his heart and his neck. He had died while Stiles and Derek were in the maze kissing. When they had came back the glade was deserted again and they knew what had happend. Now Stiles and Derek were in the runners hut were they were talking about the maze.

"There are seven sections in the maze, today was section four, which is now destroyed." Derek informed Stiles. "Wait, there are seven sections and there were seven numbers for the passcode on the steel door. The maze's sections could be our way out!" Stiles said back "what is the order of the numbers?" Stiles questioned. "1357246, Stiles this could be a trap, we could die." Derek answered."   
"Or it could be our way out." Stiles said back "search it." Said a voice from behind them wich caught them both of guard. It was Peter. "The next day section four is open, search it." Derek nodded as Peter left the room. Stiles then quickly moved to put a wooden chair infront of the door and looked at Derek and raised her eyebrows. Derek sighed and said. "Fine." Before he took his shirt of.

That night Stiles was sat up on his hammock and was eating his food when another glader came and sat down next to him. "Hi I'm Liam." He said "your Stiles right. Your the talk of the glade." Stiles just smiled and nodded his head. "So what is it that you do?" Stiles questioned. "Oh. I have two jobs I build, I work with rope hence the rope burns." Liam said holding up his hands. And I work with Chris, he teaches me how to fight with the wooden stakes." Stiles just nodded. Liam looked around and saw Theo glaring at him, eyes full of anger and jealousy. "I'll see you around." Liam said and took of as fast as he could. 

Stiles thought back at what Liam has said about his job. His eyes widened with shock as he thought about the murders. He thought back to the rope around Danny's neck. And the rope marks on Liam's hands. He that thought back to the wooden stake in the victims hearts. And how Liam said he is taught to fight with the wooded stakes. Stiles breathing picked up as he whispered to himself. "Liam's the killer." 

That same night Stiles was awoken to Derek shoving him awake. "What do you want." Stiles asked. "Come on we need to go." Derek said helping Stiles up. "Why?" Stiles asked again. "Just walk." Derek said grabbing Stiles hand and walking with him. They reached the water fall and went into the cave. "What is it Derek." Stiles said annoyed. Derek just shook his head and said "let's sleep here." Stiles looked confused but was to tired to go anywhere else. He laid down next to Derek and let sleep take over his body. 

A few hours later Stiles woke up to find Derek's arms wrapped around him. He moved out of his grip and started to wake Derek up. Derek just got up and tried to persuade Stiles to go back to sleep. "No Derek we need to head back." Stiles said back. Derek just sighed and started walking with Stilss back to the glade looking around.

Stiles and Derek were in the middle of walking when Stiles saw a wooden stake peircing someone's body he walked over there as Derek grabbed onto to his hand. He saw one of the gladers, his name was Ben, with a stake in his neck. Derek went closer to the body, as Stiles head was racing. Stiles then realised something. He realised how every time before someone would die Derek would take him away. Stiles eyes widened in shock. "You knew." Stiles said

Derek looked back at him, "knew what." Derek said looking confused. "You knew he was going to die." Derek shook his head and went foward to hold Stiles hand but Stiles moved back quick. "Don't touch me." Stiles said quickly." "I didn't know Stiles." Derek said choking back tears. "Then how is it that before someone would die you would take me away. You knew!" Stiles shouted at him. Derek took a step foward but Stiles shoved him back. "Tell me the truth Derek! Are you envolved with these murders?" Stiles said looking at Derek who was looking at the ground. Derek just nodded his head.

Stiles turned around not facing Derek his breathing had gone up and he had tears running down his face. Derek reached for Stiles arm but Stiles collided his fist to Derek's face sending him back. Stiles was un able to speak even though he wanted to. He turned back around and walked off cying leaving Derek alone, tears rolling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments. Critisisms and all!


	6. The killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all enjoy!!!

Stiles had avoided any interactions with anyone for the whole day. He didn't get any sleep that night either. He laid down on his hammock and let a melancholy feeling take over his body. Tears escaping his eyes.

The next day Stiles could not bare to go into the maze with Derek, so he went into the woods, alone and hurt. He thought he was by himself but he saw a shadow coming from his right side. He looked over and saw Mason. The cook. 

"Hey." Stiles said looking away and wiping away his tears. But all Mason did was advance on him. Stiles looked confused. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this Stiles." Mason said quietly. "But you left me no choice... Derek told me you know. And even though he begged me not to kill you, I have to." Mason said before he pulled two staked from his pockets, one in either hand. 

Stiles looked at him scared and backed away. Putting his hands up. Mason ran towards him as Stiles tried to run away. Mason then tackled Stiles by the leg. Stiles felt weak, even though Chris had taught him how to defend himself. Mason was trying to strangle Stiles with the wooden stake. He was pushing the stake down onto Stiles throat but Stiles also had his hands on the wooden stake and pushing up. Mason was wining and the stake was slowly coming down to Stiles throat. Stiles yelled and screamed out for help as loud as his voice would let him.   
Mason almost had the Wooden stake at Stiles throat as Stiles had a look of vulnerability on his face as a few tears fell from him face. But before the stake touched his throat a hand wrapped around Masons neck and pulled him off of Stiles and was choking him on the ground. Stiles looked up and saw Derek with a look of anger on his face as he was choking Mason as the rest of the gladers ran in to help Stiles and to pull Derek of off Mason. 

Liam helped Stiles up. "Are you okay." He asked. Stiles just nodded his head as he looked at people's failing attempt to get Derek to stop strangling Mason. Derek then let go when he saw Mason could not last much longer. He looked over at Stiles who had his head in his hands. Stiles looked up felling the stares and saw Derek walking towards him. Stiles just got up and walked off. 

They all walked back to the glade area and they put Mason in a cell. They all ignored him threatening to kill them. Stiles sat with Scott and Isaac who were trying to help him from any bruises, but Stiles was fine, all he wanted to do was forget that this ever happened. 

Later that day as the sun was going to set Stiles laid on his hammock trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't. He was traumatised. He decided to go for a walk. He slowly entered the woods and looked around very cautiously. He thought he was alone again until he felt someone's hand in his shoulder. Stiles turned around and saw Theo. 

"What do you want." Stiles said coldly. "I want to talk." Theo said "I have nothing to say to you." Stiles replied annoyed. "I came here to apologise. Look... I know what I did was wrong and that I should not be forgiven for what I have done, but is it really that bad that I think your beautiful." Theo said sadly. "You think an apology is going to solve everything." Stiles shouted back. "No!" Theo shouted back "and I know that you won't forgive me right away but I can hope that one day you will." Stiles wanted to say something else but was cut of but the sound of shouting and yelling coming from the glade.

Stiles and Theo both ran to the glade to see people running around. "What's happening?" Theo asked Jackson. Jackson pointed towards the open steel doors. "The doors won't close." Stiles saw the huge steel doors open and saw packs of wolves running in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thought below!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know there will be second book!!!!!

Stiles heart was pounding against his chest like drums. He looked around and saw people running around terrified and he also saw people getting there throats ripped out. Stiles turned around and saw Chris with a angry look on his face. "Take this." He said handing Stiles a bow and arrow set. "Kill all the wolves you can and try to stay alive." Chris said before taking out a sword and running off. Stiles was going to follow until he felt a strong grip on his wrist. He turned around and saw Derek dragging him to the woods, ignoring Stiles request for him to let go.

"What do you want?" Stiles yelled at Derek. "Be quiet, or the wolves will hear you." Derek whispered back. As he dragged Stiles into the cave behind the waterfall. "What are we doing here?" Stiles yelled. "We can't go out there, you could die." Derek said back. "People are dying out there we have to help." Stiles said back. Derek shook his head. "We can't, you could die and I can't live without you." Derek said with sadness in his voice. Stiles was still angry and shouted " I'm going back out there, you can stay here like a coward!" Stiles then shoved Derek out the way and walked out of the cave.

Stiles carefully stepped forward, being as silent as he could. He saw Peter on the floor with his hands drenched in his own blood as he pressed hard on a leg wound. Peter saw Stiles and pointed to a wolf that was to the right of Stiles. The wolves teeth were drenched in blood and was looking around as Stiles aimed his arrow at the wolf and fired it. It hit the wolf directly in the stomach and before it fell to the ground it howled. Stiles was about to go help Peter before hands were on his wrists again. It was Derek. "Stiles we need to go." He said looking around. "Why, it's dead." Stiles spat back. "When a wolf howls it signals it location to the rest of the pack." Stiles looked at Peter who was slowly getting up. "You may be too late." He shouted at them from where he was standing. When Stiles looked around he saw a lot of huge wolves growling and surrounding them.

Derek and Peter took out the wooden stakes that they given and readied themselves. Stiles aimed his arrow at a wolf that was closing in on them. It slowly walked growling lowly. He then fired his arrow at the wolf and it whimpered before collapsing to the ground. Wolves came racing in jumping in the air trying to pounce at him but Stiles just kept firing his arrows. Stiles then turned around and saw a wolf jump at him but before it landed on him a body came in the way and protected Stiles. It was Peter. Stiles watched as the wolf ripped out Peters throat. The wolf looked up at Stiles but Derek then smashed in the wolfs skull with his wooden stake and the wolf fell to the ground. He then pulled his stake out from the wolf and threw it at a wolf that was behind Stiles and it hit the wolf directly in the throat. Stiles and Derek kept on fight but Stiles was running out of arrows. Before he was out of arrows he heard a loud howl from the glade area and all the wolves ran out and and back out of the woods.

Stiles than looked around to try and find Derek. He found him on the floor with a wolf on top of him. Stiles was quick to shoot the wolf and pushed it of off Derek. He was late, as the wolf had already bitten into Derek's stomach and blood was oozing out of his wound and he was barely even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u all liked the chapter!!!!


	8. Aftermath

Stiles sat next to Derek unconscious body. Derek had been unconscious ever since he was bit and it had been a few hours. 

People had called Stiles a hero, because he dragged Derek's body all the way out of the woods while yelling for help. Stiles had reached the glade and was finding it hard to breath while people ran and picked up Derek's body and took him to the imfermary. Stiles looked around as he saw Chris walk towards him. "Where's Peter?" He asked. The image of Peter getting his throat ripped out came to Stiles mind. "He's dead." Stiles said looking at the ground. He heard Chris sigh and before Stiles could say anything he was gone.

Now Stiles was sat with the unconscious Derek. His wounds had all been stitched up. Stiles sat in the seat next to Derek making more arrows. He had his dagger in his hand and was scraping it across the wooden stick to sharpen the arrows. 

Then Liam walked in. "Hey." He said looking at Derek and then to Stiles. His eyes widening to the amount of arrows Stiles had made. Stiles just smiled at Liam. "I need to warn you about something." Liam said again. Stiles looked confused. "Now that Peter is dead, Chris is the new leader, and he is the a bad person... He only cares about himself and if he leads us then we're all doomed." Liam then quickly got up and walked out of the door. Leaving Stiles confused. 

Stiles was about to follow Liam until he heard a groan. Stiles looked over at Derek to see his eyes beginning to open. Derek was starting to sit up until Stiles pushed him back down. "Wait here I'll go get Scott." Stiles said before rushing out the door.

After Scott had said that Derek was fine Stiles sighed in relief. He could now rest knowing that Derek would be okay. He couldn't handle Derek dying thinking Stiles hated him. "You should rest you look tired." Derek said to Stiles. 

"So should you... You scared me you know. I thought you were going to die." Stiles said holding back tears. 

"I'm fine okay. I don't want you worrying about me." Derek said back. Stiles just nodded and sat back in his chair. He was ready to let sleep take over until he heard people arguing outside.

Stiles and Derek were fast to get up. They walked outside and saw Chris. Standing on a small wooden box so he was taller than everyone else. "If we stay then we are going to die." He heard Theo shout out from the crowd. 

"But once we step foot into the maze we are all going to die." Chris shouted back. "There are thousands of wolves in the maze and if we go in we are all dead." 

"And if we stay here we are all dead. There are more of them than us." Scott argued. Chris looked around and his eyes landed on Stiles and Derek. 

"Not tonight." Chris said. He then pointed at Stiles and Derek. "This is your fault! If you never found that place in the maze which you think is a way out then this would have never happened." Stiles was shocked. "We will not die tonight because Stiles and Derek will be our offering to the wolves!" Chris screamed. "Take them to there cells." Gladers came and took them, while Chris was smiling to himself and ignoring the yelling coming from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts down below


	9. Locked up

Stiles and Derek sat at opposites ends of the small cell that they were locked up in. "Stiles we need to talk about everything." Derek says. "We need to say everything to each other that we need to say so we don't die with any regrets." Stiles just nodded. "Stiles I know that you hate me and that you can't trust me... But I will always love you. No matter what you think." Stiles wanted to tell Derek that he did not hate him that he still likes him. But was interrupted by people coming to there cell. 

Scott, Isaac, Liam and Theo sat by there cell. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Your not dying today." Theo said. "We are getting out of here, but first we need to take care of Chris." 

"And how do we do that?" Derek asked. "He is going to murder us." 

"We have a plan." Scott said. "But we need your help to distract Chris." Stiles and Derek both nodded and listened to Scotts plan.

Jackson had a knife at Stiles neck and he was walking him to a huge wooden stick that was stuck in the ground. "Don't worry Stiles. You won't die." Jackson whispered to him. "I want to get out of here as much as you do." He said as he pushed Stiles to Chris who tied his arms up behind the wooden stick and did the same to Derek. But what Chris did not see was Liam to his right with a bow and arrow aimed towards Chris's head. As soon as Liam released the arrow it was going straight towards Chris's head until he moved his head out the way.

He laughed to himself. "Did you really think that was going to work." He said walking towards Stiles. Wrapping his hands around Stiles neck. "Did you!" He screamed at Stiles. Derek's muffled yells could be heard.

"No... I didn't." Stiles whispered back. Chris then heard a grunt coming from behind him. When he turned around he saw Scott, Isaac, Theo and Jackson with wooden stakes in there hands, and gladers on the floor passed out bleeding from there heads. Liam came quick and cut the rope from tied around Stiles and Derek's hands. Liam handed them there weapons. Derek was quick to jab his wooden stake into the back of Chris leg sending him to his knees. 

They walked next to the rest of them and looked back at Chris. "Your all going to die." He said gritting his teeth. "There are seven of you and thousands of wolves... You don't stand a chance." 

"At least were doing something, and not hiding behind these walls like you." Stiles said back as he turned around with the others and walked into the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter probs sucked.  
> Final chapter coming soon!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The seven of them walked through the maze, like a pack. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their feet hitting the floor, and there arrows rattling around in their quivers. They abruptly stopped and took in there surroundings. Looking at the fallen walls of the maze that crashed to the ground. But they carried on walking until they reached there destination. 

Slowly peeking round the corner Stiles saw a colossal wolf, with fur as black as ink, guarding the door. Stiles drew his arrow and came into view of the wolf. It growled and charged forward. Stiles quickly released his arrow as it hit the wolf straight in the throat. It flailed around before collapsing on to the ground with a loud thud. 

They all started walking slowly with their weapons in their hands. Stiles quickly passed the metallic cylinder to Liam. "Press the button to open the doors." Stiles ordered. Liam quickly nodded and started walking. He stopped when he heard a growl coming from below. They looked over the sides and saw two wolves clawing there way to the top digging their nails into the concrete before launching themselves to the top. One stood in front of them and one behind. They all quickly readied themselves before attacking.

Jabbing his knife into a wolfs stomach Derek kicked the wolf in the stomach as it fell back down the hole. Turning around he saw Stiles firing his arrows at wolves very fast. Derek turned to his right and saw a wolf leaping into the air, it's mouth wide open, Derek put his long wooden stake in the air as the wolf bit down on it. He pounded the wolfs head in several times with his knife as the wolf fell to the ground. 

He then saw Scott throw his stake as it hit went through the wolves mouth and back out off its neck. Jackson had his knife at the wolves throat and harshly sliced its neck and blood drizzled down its fur. Isaac was on the floor as a wolf was on top of him biting into the wooden stake Isaac had put in the air. Isaac kicked the wolf with his feet, the wolf fell back and Isaac was quick to intensely stab the wolfs stomach with his stake several times. Theo and Liam were both working together on one huge wolf. Theo quickly plunged his stake into the wolves eye as Liam stuck his stake into the wolves mouth as it ripped through its skull and out of its head. 

Liam quickly ran towards the cold grey walls and pressed the button on the metal cylinder. The flew upward and led to a closed steel door. He reached the door and shouted out. "What's the code." 

Stiles looked over at Derek who was struggling but eventually stabbed a wolf in its back. "The code is 1357246." He yelled kicking another wolf as it flew back down the hole. The door opened. Making a robotic sound as it opened. The rest of them ran back to the door. Looking back they saw a wolf running towards them. Stiles aimed his arrow and fired it directly at its head as the arrow pierced the wolves skull. It was flailing around until the walls started to close again and squashed the wolf. 

Looking around Stiles saw everyone he came in with. "Everyone okay?" He asked. They all nodded and went through the door. They entered a hallway and started walking to the right. Stiles intwined his fingers with Derek as they kept on walking. They reached a deserted room. Looking around they saw everything was still fine with the room but no one was there. "How do we get out then?" Isaac asked. They just kept looking around until a TV screen was turned on and showed a woman dressed in all white.

"If you are watching this then you were successful in getting out of the maze... And for that I congratulate you." She said. "You are probably wondering why you are here. You see... Outside the maze is a dark and dangerous place. The world of the supernatural has risen and have tooken over. We decided to build this maze to test the publics strengths. We decided on you people because of your personalities. But know you have proven to me and the rest of the world that you can make it in the real world. Thank you." And then the screen went black again. They all stood there confused until they heard footsteps becoming louder. 

Looking back they saw Chris with a knife in his hands. He was sweating, his face was red and his hands had blood on them. "You can't leave." He said. 

"What are you talking about Chris, we found a way out just come with us." Stiles tried to reason with him. 

Chris just shook his head no. "There's no escaping the maze." He said raising his knife in Stiles direction. Derek and Theo both took steps forward trying to protect Stiles. As Scotts hands clutched a wooden stake by his side. "We belong to the maze." Chris said before chucking his knife. At the same time Scott chucked his stake as it hit Chris in the heart. He collapsed onto the floor holding the wooden stake as his mouth filled with blood.

Stiles looked at himself, he didn't feel any pain. Neither did Derek and Theo. Stiles signed in relief. "He missed." Stiles said before Liam turned around with a knife stuck in between his chest and blood seeping through his shirt. He fell to the ground.

Stiles quickly catches him. "No no no no no!" Stiles screamed as he took Liam's hands into his own. Tears falling down all there faces. Just then the doors started to open and people wearing black started to run through. 

"Go." Liam whispered 

Stiles shook his head. "Not without you. No you can't die. No!" Everyone started to run out and Stiles stayed crying as Liam drew his last breath and closed his eyes. "But we made it. No wake up!" He yelled grabbing Liam's shirt as the guards grabbed him and ripped him apart from Liam dead body. They dragged him out to the world an into a helicopter. 

"Don't worry everything will be okay now." The man dressed in black said before taking of his balaclava. Tears still fell from Stiles face as he rested his head on Derek's chest. The helicopter took of as everyone looked out of the. Window and take one last look at the nightmare filled place they called the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!   
> Second book coming soon!!!  
> Hope u all loved this chapter and the book!!!!!!  
> Leave your comments below!


End file.
